


Auf Messers Schneide

by Sinaida



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, POV Original Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blairs Leben ist mal wieder in größter Gefahr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf Messers Schneide

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an patk für das schnelle und wie immer fantastische Beta!

 

 

Pete Kellerman, jüngster und neuester Detective bei `Major Crimes´, betrachtete nachdenklich den Papierstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Berichte, die sich dort türmten, immer mehr anstatt weniger wurden.

Seufzend zog er seine Jacke aus, hängte sie über die Stuhllehne und setzte sich.

Wenigstens ging es seinen Kollegen nicht viel besser. Er warf einen Blick zu Jim Ellison der, ein paar Meter entfernt, ebenfalls mit dem Ausfüllen von Irgendetwas beschäftigt war. Der andere Stuhl an Ellisons Schreibtisch war leer. Anscheinend war Detective Sandburg - Blair - immer noch bei Gericht.

Pete seufzte erneut und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine kurzen fuchsroten Haare. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wohler wenn Sandburg da war. Er war kaum älter als er selbst und auch noch nicht so lange dabei. Und er kam nie auf die Idee ihn, Pete, zum Kaffeeholen zu schicken. Im Gegenteil, Blair brachte ihm immer einen Cappuccino mit.

Das Klingeln des Telefons auf dem Nachbarschreibtisch riss Pete aus seinen Gedanken.

Mit einer unwirschen Bewegung griff Ellison nach dem Hörer und schnauzte seinen Namen in die Muschel. Pete unterdrückte ein Grinsen und beugte sich wieder über seine Arbeit. Wehe dem armen Kerl am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Die ärgerliche Stimme des Detectives drang erneut an Kellermans Ohr und ließ ihn wieder aufblicken.

"Sandburg! Ich meinte *sofort* nach dem Gerichtstermin, nicht erst Stunden später. Ich ersticke hier in Papierkram und du treibst dich weiß Gott wo herum. Also ..."

Ellison unterbrach sich und der Ärger in seinem Gesicht machte einem Ausdruck angespannter Besorgnis Platz. Er rieb sich die Stirn. Bei seinen nächsten Worten war sein Tonfall beruhigend.

"Hör zu, Chief, ich komme so schnell ich kann, okay? Nein, nein, du bleibst wo du bist. Ich kläre das schon mit dem Captain, mach dir keine Sorgen. Bis gleich!"

Er knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel und stürmte in Captain Banks Büro.

Pete sah ihm nach, bis er hinter der Glastüre verschwunden war und wandte sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Die nächsten Minuten bemühte sich der junge Detective vergeblich, beim Ausfüllen seiner Berichte weiter zu kommen. Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um das Telefongespräch.

Hoffentlich war Blair nicht in ernsten Schwierigkeiten. Ellison hatte wirklich besorgt gewirkt. Andererseits, wenn es um Sandburg ging, liefen Ellisons Beschützerinstinkte immer auf Hochtouren. Das hatte Kellerman schon an seinem ersten Tag in der Abteilung beobachtet. Drei Mann waren nötig gewesen, den aufgebrachten Ex-Ranger davon abzuhalten, einen Verdächtigen tätlich anzugreifen. Dabei hatte der lediglich Blairs Namen falsch ausgesprochen.

Die Tür zu Banks' Büro öffnete sich und Pete schnappte noch des Captains letzte Worte auf.

"... falls Sie irgendetwas brauchen. Und, Jim, halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden."

Ellison nickte nur, griff nach seiner Jacke und strebte dem Ausgang zu.

"Äh, Detective Ellison", Pete war sich nicht sicher, ob es *wirklich* eine gute Idee war Jim zu fragen, aber seine Neugier und seine Sorge überwogen, "ist mit Blair ...?"

"Nicht jetzt, Kellerman." Jim unterbrach ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung und ließ ihn stehen.

Weder er noch Sandburg tauchten für den Rest des Tages wieder auf.

 

***

 

Als Pete am nächsten Morgen das Revier betrat, wurde er bereits erwartet.

Captain Banks hatte sich vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgebaut und bedachte ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Blick.

"Kellerman, wie geht es Ihnen heute morgen?"

"Ähm, gut, Sir, danke."

"Sehr schön. Ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für Sie. Wie Ihnen vielleicht bekannt ist, sind die Detectives Ellison und Sandburg seit gestern ... ähm ... verhindert. Detective Ellison benötigt aber unbedingt ein wichtiges ... ähm ... ja, nun, er braucht etwas aus der forensischen Abteilung."

"Ein Beweisstück, Sir?"

Der Captain lächelte jovial. "Genau Kellerman. Das ist es. Würden Sie den Transport dieses ... Beweisstückes persönlich übernehmen? Es muß schnell gehen."

"Sicher!" Kellerman nickte eifrig. "Wohin, Sir?"

"Wie?"

"Wohin soll ich das Beweisstück bringen?"

"Ah, ja. Also, Sie holen es erst mal in der Forensik ab, Serena weiß Bescheid, und dann bringen Sie es zu Detective Ellison nach Hause. Er weiß dann schon wie er damit - nun - weiter zu verfahren hat. Alles klar?"

"Ja, Sir, bin schon unterwegs."

 

***

 

Etwa eine Stunde später hielt Kellerman vor der angegebenen Adresse. Er fuhr mit dem Lift in die dritte Etage und klopfte an der Tür zu Nr. 307. Henri Brown öffnete ihm.

"Kommen Sie rein, Kellerman."

"Brown, was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Psst! Nicht so laut!" Henri flüsterte fast.

"Warum ...?"

"Pssst!"

"Okay, sorry." Kellerman senkte die Stimme. "Und, warum sind Sie hier?"

"Sandburg ist krank." Der endgültige Ton in dem Brown das sagte, ließ Pete das `na und?´, das er bereits auf den Lippen hatte, schnell hinunter schlucken. Statt dessen erkundigte er sich vorsichtig: "Ist es sehr ernst?"

"Ernst genug." Brown nahm ihm die versiegelte Styroporschachtel ab, schloss die Tür und bedeutete Pete mit einer Geste, sich irgendwo einen Platz zu suchen, während er das Beweisstück neben den Herd stellte.

"Ähm, ich wollte eigentlich gleich wieder fahren."

"Bleiben Sie noch etwas, Pete. Vielleicht können wir noch Hilfe brauchen."

"Ich glaube Captain Banks möchte ..."

"Das ist schon okay. Der Captain weiß Bescheid."

"Na gut."

Kellerman setzte sich an den Tisch und sah sich um.

Eine schöne Wohnung! Geräumig und doch gemütlich. Die Stammesmasken an der Wand schienen von irgendwelchen Reisen zu stammen, die Sandburg unternommen hatte, ehe er zur Polizei gewechselt war. Pete wusste nicht viel über die Vergangenheit seines Kollegen, nur, dass er jahrelang als Berater mit Ellison zusammengearbeitet hatte, bevor er dann, vor ein paar Monaten, selber ein Cop geworden war.

Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern lenkte seinen Blick zur Couch. Dort, unter einem Stapel Decken, lag Sandburg.

Höchstwahrscheinlich Sandburg, denn das Einzige, dass Pete von der Gestalt auf dem behelfsmäßigen Krankenlager sehen konnte, war eine lockige Haarsträhne auf einem der Kissen. Ellison kniete am Boden, dicht neben seinem kranken Freund, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein und hielt seine Hand.

Pete traute seinen Augen kaum. Ellison als fürsorglicher Krankenpfleger, das hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet.

Blair gab jetzt leise, klagende Laute von sich. Es klang so als hätte er furchtbare Schmerzen.

Kellerman wurde blass unter seinen Sommersprossen. Anscheinend ging es Blair wirklich sehr, sehr schlecht.

"Hey, Petie!"

Irritiert drehte er sich zu dem Sprecher um. Nur ein einziger Mensch nannte ihn `Petie´. Megan Connor, seine australische Kollegin, die jetzt schon fast zwei Jahre hier in Cascade war.

"Megan! Was ... was tun Sie denn hier?" Perplex musterte er die junge Frau, die soeben das Badezimmer verlassen hatte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte leise : "Sandburg ist krank."

"Ja, ja, aber was hat er denn?" Pete begann unwillkürlich auch zu flüstern.

"Hat Joel nichts gesagt?"

"Joel Taggart? Ist er auch ...?"

Als Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage öffneten sich die französischen Türen, die zu dem kleinen Raum unter der Treppe führten, und Taggart kam heraus. Er sah aus, als sei er eben erst aufgestanden.

"Sind Sie jetzt endlich fertig da drin, Connor?" fragte er gähnend und verschwand, auf ein Nicken Megans, im Bad.

Pete sah seine Kollegin fragend an: "Was ...?"

Megan bedeutete ihm leise zu sein, ging zu Jim, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Ellison schüttelte den Kopf und verscheuchte sie mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung.

Seufzend kam Megan wieder zu Pete an den Tisch und setzte sich. Besorgt blickte sie in Ellisons Richtung. Er war gerade dabei Sandburgs Füße zu massieren. Megan lächelte, aber der Ausdruck ihrer Augen zeugte von Schlafmangel und Sorge.

"Jim ist schon die ganze Nacht auf. Wenn er sich nicht schont und endlich etwas schläft, erwischt es ihn auch noch."

"Was? Was erwischt ihn?"

"Wie? Ach so ... gleich, Petie." Sie wandte sich an Brown, der einen kleinen Behälter aus der Styroporschachtel zog und öffnete. "Vorsicht, Henri! Nichts verschütten!"

"Connor! Ich bin kein Baby, ich weiß wie man so was macht!"

"Ja, klar, tut mir Leid. Wir sind alle etwas überreizt."

"Megan", Pete legte der jungen Frau kurz eine Hand auf den Arm, "was ist hier los? Was ist mit Sandburg?"

"Wir ... wir ..." Tränen erstickten auf einmal ihre Stimme. "Wir verlieren ihn vielleicht. Er ..." Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Joel hatte gerade das Bad verlassen und legte Connor tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen. Hilflos blickte Pete vom einen zum anderen.

"Das ... das ist furchtbar, aber, *was* ist mit ihm?"

Joel sah ihn ernst an.

"Er hat einen Schnupfen, Pete!"

"Einen Schnupfen?" Petes Stimme überschlug sich fast.

"Pssst!" Kam es unisono von Megan, Joel und Brown.

Doch es war zu spät. Ein weiteres gequältes Stöhnen von der Couch und dann Ellisons Stimme, zitternd vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

"Verdammt, Kellerman, können Sie nicht ihre Klappe halten? Er war gerade eingeschlafen und dann kommen Sie und ..."

"Ji - im ..." Die heisere Stimme war kaum als die Sandburgs zu erkennen.

"Ruhig, Chief, es ist alles in Ordnung. Versuch wieder einzuschlafen. Ich bin ja hier." Ellison klang so sanft, dass Pete vor Staunen der Mund offenstand.

"Ji - im ... durstig ... Kopf ... weh!"

Megan schluchzte hysterisch auf und rannte ins Bad. Pete hörte sie, trotz der geschlossenen Tür, verzweifelt weinen.

Ellison drückte noch einmal die Hand seines Freundes und ging dann, nicht ohne Pete mit einem eisigen Blick zu bedenken, zu Brown, um ein Glas Wasser von ihm entgegenzunehmen.

"Jim", Brown machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Schachtel neben dem Herd. "Kellerman hat die Sachen von Serena gebracht."

Ellison fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und nickte. "Okay. Gerade rechtzeitig. Ich gebe ihm nur noch etwas zum Trinken."

Er kehrte zu seinem kranken Freund zurück und flößte ihm das Wasser schluckweise mit einem Löffel ein.

Joel zog sich den Stuhl, den Megan eben verlassen hatte, heran und setzte sich. Müde rieb er sich die Augen.

"Das war eine lange Nacht. Aber wenn er den heutigen Tag durchsteht, dann ist er über den Berg."

Pete betrachtete ihn erstaunt.

"Sie waren hier? Die ganze Nacht? Und Megan? Und Henri?"

Joel nickte. "Wir wollten Jim nicht allein lassen. Aber er hat trotzdem kein Auge zugetan. Wir alle nicht."

Pete schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Ähm, Blair hat *was* genau?

"Einen Schnupfen!"

"Ach so." Kellerman nickte. Jetzt verstand er die Aufregung. "Ein allergischer Schnupfen, ja? Meine Schwester hat so was. Sie kriegt dann keine Luft mehr. Das kann wirklich lebensgefährlich werden. Einmal wäre sie fast erstickt, wir ..."

Er unterbrach sich, als er Joels verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Vorsichtig hakte er nach: "Das ist es doch, was Sie gemeint haben, oder?"

Joel schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Allergie, Pete, ein Schnupfen."

"Schnupfen? Also - ein grippaler Infekt, eine Erkältung, so etwas?"

"Ja." Taggart nickte. Er fuhr sich mit einer müden Bewegung durchs Haar und wiederholte mit ersterbender Stimme. "Ja, Kellerman, so etwas."

Pete wusste einen Moment nicht ob er hysterisch lachen oder weinen sollte. Nur mit größter Mühe schaffte er es, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten:

"Was soll dieser ganze Aufstand wegen eines Schnupfens? Ich bin ständig erkältet und arbeite trotzdem. Meine ... meine Cousine, sie ist bei der Drogenfahndung, sie hat sogar schon mit fast 40 Fieber gearbeitet. Und Blair hat einen Schnupfen und alle tun so als würde er daran sterben!"

Brown kam hinter der Küchenzeile hervor, setzte sich ebenfalls und musterte Pete von oben bis unten.

"Junge, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung was Sie da sagen. Es geht hier um Sandburg, klar."

"Ja und?"

"Sehen Sie", Joel warf Brown einen begütigenden Blick zu und erläuterte dann: "Blair ist - nun ja - sehr anfällig für Krankheiten."

"Aha!"

Seltsam. Bisher hatte Pete immer das Gefühl gehabt, Sandburg strotze geradezu vor Gesundheit und Energie. Er verbiss sich einen entsprechenden Kommentar.

"Ja." Joel fuhr fort. "Erst letzten Monat, da hatte er einen Malaria-Rückfall."

"Malaria?"

Joel nickte. "Die hat er sich auf einer seiner Reisen eingefangen. Und dann, letztes Jahr, da hatte er auch nur eine kleine Erkältung und ... und dann ..."

Die Emotionen überwältigten ihn. Er konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen.

Brown nahm den Faden auf. "Tja, wir alle dachten, dass es nur eine Erkältung war, ein Schnupfen, keine große Sache und dann ... zack ...", er schnippte mit den Fingern direkt vor Petes Nase, was den jungen Mann zusammenzucken ließ, "war es eine Lungenentzündung. Beidseitig!"

Pete bemühte sich beeindruckt zu wirken.

Megan, zwar mit geröteten Augen, aber sonst wieder gefasst, verließ das Bad. Sie gesellte sich zu den Männern an den Tisch.

"Haben Sie schon von der Diabetes berichtet?" fragte sie.

"Ich war gerade dabei." Joel fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

"Diabetes?" Pete sah ungläubig von einem zum anderen. "Blair ist Diabetiker?"

"Nun ja ... er .. ähm ... ja und nein." Brown kratzte sich den Kopf. "Also, er hatte mal Diabetes und ist es aber wieder ... na ja, losgeworden."

Kellerman rieb sich die Stirn. Seines Wissens nach gab es keine Möglichkeit Diabetes wieder "loszuwerden". Es war eine der Krankheiten mit denen man leben musste.

"War er nicht auch mal blind?" fragte Megan.

"Ja. Das war schlimm, wirklich. Eine belastende Zeit für alle. Aber, als er seine Stimme verloren hatte, das war noch furchtbarer." Fügte Joel hinzu.

"Er hatte Krebs, nicht wahr?" vergewisserte Megan sich.

"Ja, sie mussten ihm die Stimmbänder entfernen."

"Ähm", Pete schaltete sich wieder ein, "er hat keine Stimmbänder mehr? Wieso spricht er dann ganz normal?"

Brown machte ein wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Fragen Sie Ellison."

Den Teufel werde ich tun', dachte Kellerman bei sich, nickte aber eifrig.

"Leukämie", murmelte Joel.

"Was?" Kellerman sah ihn irritiert an. Wollte Taggart damit sagen, dass Leukämie etwas mit den Stimmbändern zu tun hatte?

"Er hatte auch mal Leukämie. Und epileptische Anfälle. Und eine seltene Krankheit - ich habe den Namen vergessen - die ihn gelähmt hat. Er saß dann im Rollstuhl."

"Aha." Pete nickte. "Er ist diese Krankheit aber wieder ... ähm ... losgeworden. Oder?"

"Schlaues Kerlchen." Brown grinste anerkennend, dann wandte er sich an Megan und Joel.  
"Könnt ihr euch noch erinnern, wie er mal dieses hohe Fieber hatte und dann aus Versehen dieses ätzende Zeug getrunken hat? Wenn Banks ihn nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätte ..."

Joel nickte. "Und die Depressionen ..." fügte er hinzu.

"Depressionen?"

"Ja. Er ... er hat lange Zeit Antidepressiva genommen, und wir ... wir haben es nicht gemerkt. Der Junge ist vor unseren Augen fast zugrunde gegangen und wir ... und wir ..."

Taggart verstummte und bedeckte seine Augen mit einer zitternden Hand.

Brown nickte. "Erst als er den Selbstmordversuch unternommen hat, ist uns klar geworden, was Sache ist."

"Selbstmord?"

"Verdammt, Taggart, Brown, Connor, Sie müssen hier nicht die Krankengeschichte meines Partners auswalzen!"

Ellison war plötzlich mit ein paar Schritten neben ihnen. Pete fragte sich, wie er die im Flüsterton geführte Konversation hatte hören können und versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten. Er saß ganz still und riskierte nur einen kurzen Blick zur Couch. Anscheinend schlief Blair jetzt endlich.

Ellison setzte sich. Joel stammelte eine Entschuldigung, die Jim mit einem Kopfschütteln und dem Anflug eines Lächelns abtat. Er wandte sich an Brown:

"Was ist mit Serenas ... ?

Henri sprang auf.

"Oh, sorry, hatte ich vergessen. Ist gleich soweit."

Ellison winkte ab.

"Später. Lassen wir ihn schlafen. Das Fieber ist gesunken." Mit bebender Stimme fügte er hinzu: "Er ... er hat es geschafft, glaube ich." Bevor Pete seinen Gesichtsausdruck ausmachen konnte, stand er schnell auf und verschwand im Bad.

Megan nickte und flüsterte: "Gott sei Dank!"

Joel schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er wirkte wie ein Mann dem soeben eine Zentnerlast von den Schultern genommen worden war. Brown grinste breit und machte das Victory-Zeichen.

Pete hatte auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis zu schreien, seinen Kopf rhythmisch auf die Tischplatte knallen zu lassen, oder irgend etwas zu zerbrechen.

Er beherrschte sich.

"Nun," Henri schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Vielleicht verstehen Sie jetzt etwas besser, warum wir so besorgt sind. Bei Sandburg weiß man nie so genau, was sich aus einem kleinen Schnupfen so alles entwickeln kann. Wir wollen ihn schließlich nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal."

Megan nickte bedeutungsschwer.

Pete sah sie fragend an.

"Blair ist schon einmal gestorben." flüsterte sie.

"An einem Schnupfen?"

"Nein. Er ist ertrunken."

"Ertrunken? Wie ist denn das passiert?"

"Das weiß keiner so genau." berichtete Megan leise. "Sandburg sagt, dass diese Frau, Alex Barnes, ihn in seinem Büro in Hargrove Hall mit einer Waffe bedroht hat. Das nächste, woran er sich dann erinnern kann ist, dass er auf dem Rasen vor dem Brunnen der Universität lag und die Sanitäter ihn mit Sauerstoff versorgten. Wie genau er dahin gekommen war ..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er kann sich bis heute nicht erinnern. Amnesie, wieder einmal. Wir ... wir hatten ihn im Brunnen gefunden. Er war tot."

Pete wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr. Er würde sich auch nicht wundern, wenn ihm jemand erzählte, dass diese Alex Barnes einen Scratch - and - Sniff Aufkleber auf dem Grund des Brunnens angebracht und Blair dazu aufgefordert hatte, ihr zu sagen, ob es Vanille oder Erdbeer Aroma war.

Und Sandburg, unter dem Einfluss von Antidepressiva, eines Malaria - Rückfalls, oder gerade mal wieder blind, taub und stumm geworden, hatte seine Nase ins Wasser gesteckt und einen tiefen Zug genommen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch eine Totalamnesie erlitten und einfach vergessen, dass Menschen unter Wasser nicht atmen konnten. Oder, ein weiterer Selbstmordversuch. Diesmal erfolgreich.

Pete schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
Wie hatte Blair nur die Akademie durchgestanden?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Kellerman aus seinen Gedanken.

Es war Captain Banks.

Joel ließ ihn in die Wohnung und berichtete ihm in kurzen Worten, wie es um Blair stand.

Banks nickte zufrieden.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte er es geschafft. Er ist aber auch ein Kämpfer!"

Megan, Joel und Brown nickten eifrig. Pete konnte gerade noch ein verächtliches Auflachen unterdrücken.

"So!" Simon rieb sich die Hände. "Dann denke ich mal, Sie, Megan, und auch Henri können morgen wieder arbeiten. Wenn es dem Jungen besser geht, reicht es wohl, wenn Jim und Joel sich um ihn kümmern." Er nickte Taggart zu. "Ich gebe Ihnen beiden den Rest der Woche frei. Ach ja, falls Sie doch noch Unterstützung brauchen, Rafe hat seinen Urlaub abgebrochen. Er ist heute Abend wieder im Lande."

Dann wandte er sich an Pete. "So, Kellerman, schön dass sie sich auch nützlich gemacht haben. So soll es sein. Wenn einer von uns in Schwierigkeiten ist, müssen die anderen ihm helfen. Das ist die Devise unserer Abteilung."

Pete schluckte und nickte.

Ellison kam wieder aus dem Bad und begrüßte seinen Vorgesetzten. Dann ging er an den Herd und betrachtete den Inhalt der Styroporschachtel, den Henri in einen Topf gefüllt hatte.

"Ich denke, wenn er nachher aufwacht, kann ich ihm Serenas Suppe geben."

"Serenas ... Suppe?" Pete bemühte sich nicht allzu entsetzt zu klingen.

"Ja, Kellerman." Simon nickte und lächelte dann verschwörerisch. "Das "Beweisstück", das Sie mitgebracht haben."

Pete fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern durchs Haar.

"Soll das ... soll das heißen, Sir, Sie geben nicht nur fast allen Detectives Ihrer Abteilung frei, weil *einer* eine Erkältung hat, sondern Sie lassen die Kollegen von der Forensik auch noch Suppe kochen? Ich meine ... die ersticken dort in Arbeit und ...", Pete brach hilflos ab, als er die verständnislosen Blicke seiner Zuhörer wahrnahm.

Megan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und? Serenas Hühnersuppe ist nun mal die beste."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Pete starrte wie betäubt vor sich hin. Wo war er hier gelandet? Waren alle verrückt geworden? Wie kam diese Abteilung und insbesondere das legendäre Ellison - Sandburg -Team zu dieser hohen Aufklärungsrate, wenn Blair ständig mit dem Tode kämpfte, anscheinend an fünf von sechs Arbeitstagen krank war und seine Kollegen mit seiner Pflege beschäftigt hielt?

Andererseits ... Kellerman lächelte still vor sich hin. Das schien ja ziemlich einfach zu sein bei `Major Crimes´. Verstohlen warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien. Es versprach ein schöner, warmer Tag zu werden. Genau richtig, um sein neues Mountain-Bike auszuprobieren. Petes Lächeln vertiefte sich. Es würde ein Kinderspiel sein, einen freien Tag heraus zu schinden. In *dieser* Abteilung.

Er hustete.

Megan sah ihn irritiert an.

Er hustete erneut und massierte sich demonstrativ die Schläfen.

Megan runzelte die Stirn.

Anscheinend war das nicht wirklich überzeugend. Pete räusperte sich und ließ seine Stimme möglichst rauh klingen, als er der jungen Frau zuflüsterte: "Ich hab auf einmal so ein Kratzen im Hals."

Megan hob die Augenbrauen.

Nun gut, sie war anscheinend nicht beeindruckt, aber sie war auch nicht entscheidend. Pete krächzte:

"Ähm, Captain Banks, Sir?"

"Ja, Kellerman?" Banks lächelte ihm zu.

"Ich ... also ... könnte ich auch frei bekommen? Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht gut." Er hustete demonstrativ. "Ich glaube ich habe mich angeste...", er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

"Kellerman! Kommen Sie mir nicht mit so etwas! Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mann!" herrschte Banks ihn an.

Henri schnaubte verächtlich. "Weichei!"

"Memme!" Megan betrachtete ihn mit deutlicher Abneigung.

"Aber ... aber ... Blair ... ist doch auch ..." stammelte Pete und sah Verständnis heischend zu Joel. Der schüttelte nur enttäuscht den Kopf und wandte sich dann ab.

"Ach, Kellerman," Ellison lächelte. Es war kein gutes Lächeln. "Ich dachte Sie arbeiten so gerne wenn Sie krank sind. Also los! Ich habe noch einige Berichte auszufüllen. Warum übernehmen Sie das nicht? Am besten gleich!"

"Ich ... ich ..."

Simon sah ihn scharf an. "Das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Gehen Sie, Kellerman! Los!"

Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich Pete nach draußen. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Gleich morgen würde er um seine Versetzung in eine andere Abteilung bitten.

Er schleppte sich zu seinem Auto.  
Stimmen drangen an sein Ohr.  
In einer kleinen Seitengasse, bei dem Lebensmittelgeschäft vor dem er geparkt hatte, standen zwei junge Männer und stritten sich. Der eine hielt eine Pistole in der Hand, der andere war gerade dabei, sich eine Strumpfmaske über zu ziehen. Pete hielt den Atem an. Sie hatten ihn offensichtlich nicht bemerkt. Schnell drückte er sich enger an die Hauswand. Wenn er die beiden bei dem Versuch, das Geschäft zu überfallen, festnahm, konnte er vielleicht wieder Pluspunkte bei Banks und den anderen sammeln.

Angestrengt lauschte er.

"Das können wir nicht tun, Danny!"

"Ach ja, auf einmal! Du hast doch keine Ahnung ob die Info überhaupt stimmt. Und wegen einem Gerücht lass ich keine todsichere Sache sausen. Komm schon, bevor die Alte da drin auch nur dran denkt, die Cops zu rufen, sind wir über alle Berge. Mit der Knete."

"Danny, ich ..."

"Haste Schiß, ja?"

"Nein, nein! Aber ich bin sicher, dass die Info stimmt. Ich habe vorhin Francello getroffen, du weißt schon, den Cousin dritten Grades von Carla, mit der ich mal zusammen war. Und der hat `ne Neue, Lucy, und die ..."

"Mann, du nervst! Ich ... "

"Warte ... Also, Lucy, die hat `nen neuen Job. Irgendwas wo sie viel telefonieren muss. Und rat mal wo? Bei den Cops! Cascade PD. Und die hat es ihm gesagt. Die Info ist direkt von Lucy."

"Verdammt!"

"Genau. Es stimmt! Sandburg ist krank! Todkrank!"

"Verdammt, verdammt!"

"Wir können das nicht tun, Danny! Nicht jetzt! Das wär' nicht ... nicht richtig. Wenn es ihm besser geht, vielleicht, dann ..."

Pete hörte nicht weiter zu. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Das war einfach unmöglich! Kein Wunder, dass die Verbrechensrate nicht ins Schwindelerregende anstieg, wenn Sandburg krank war! Sogar die Kriminellen nahmen auf seine angeschlagene Gesundheit Rücksicht!

Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und gab ein Geräusch, halb Lachen halb Schluchzen von sich. Vielleicht sollte er nicht nur die Abteilung verlassen, sondern gleich die Stadt. Hier waren anscheinend alle verrückt. Völlig durchgeknallt!

Langsam ließ er sich an der Hauswand zu Boden sinken. Er konnte nicht mehr. Nichts, was er auf der Polizeiakademie gelernt hatte, hatte ihn *darauf* vorbereitet.

Ja, er würde die Stadt verlassen. So schnell wie möglich. Und den Polizeidienst quittieren. Es gab ja noch andere Möglichkeiten.

Müde zog er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch die Nummer seines Onkels. Sein Onkel Martin, Ausbilder in West Point, der ihm schon mehr als einmal versucht hatte den Militärdienst schmackhaft zu machen. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für einen Berufswechsel.

Gerade, als er die Auskunft anrufen wollte, klingelte das Handy. Überrascht nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

"Kellerman."

"Peter, hier ist dein Onkel. Hör zu, Junge ..."

"Onkel Martin ... das ist ... das ist ... ich wollte dich auch gerade anrufen und ..."

"Interessant. Warte! Eine Frage. Ich brauche eine Information. Kannst du bestätigen, dass sich Detective Blair Sandburg wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet?"

"W -was?"

"Ich wiederhole: Kannst du bestätigen ...?"

"Ja." Petes Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern.

"Bitte um Bestätigung! War das ein ja?"

"Ja! Ja! Ja!" Pete schrie jetzt. Seine Stimme überschlug sich. "Es geht ihm besser. Er krepiert nicht, diesmal nicht! Und weißt du warum? Weil diese Idioten von Major Crimes ..."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war ein wirres Durcheinander von Stimmen und Jubelrufen zu hören. Dann wieder sein Onkel.

"Gute Nachricht! Sehr gute Nachricht! Die Männer waren schon besorgt. Und - was wolltest du, Peter?"

"Nichts." Pete flüsterte.

Die Stimme seines Onkels schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. Das Handy glitt aus seinen tauben Fingern. Er hob es wieder auf, und zerlegte es in seine Einzelteile. Dann zog er seine Schuhe aus, entfernte die Schnürsenkel und knotete sie um den Akku. Es sah hübsch aus, irgendwie. Lächelnd betrachtete er sein Werk. Fast so wie die kleine Spieluhr, die früher über seinem Kinderbett hing. Langsam stand er auf, ging achtlos an seinem Auto vorbei auf die Straße. Den Akku schleifte er hinter sich her. Er zog seine Jacke aus, dann die Hose und warf beides auf die Windschutzscheiben der wild hupenden Autos, die an ihm vorbei fuhren.  
Der letzte klare Gedanke in seinem Leben war, dass er eines zumindest geschafft hatte. Er war einer der wenigen Krankheiten zum Opfer gefallen, die Blair Sandburg bisher ausgelassen hatte: Kompletter Wahnsinn!

 

\-- ENDE --

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beim Lesen von Sentinel-Fanfics ist mir aufgefallen, dass Blair, obwohl in der Serie kerngesund, in diversen Stories oft den seltsamsten Krankheiten zum Opfer fällt.  
> Daraus entstand die Idee zu dieser Satire.  
> Es ist allerdings nicht meine Absicht, mich generell über "Blair-ist-krank"- Fics, oder die Autorinnen, die so etwas schreiben, lustig zu machen. Schließlich habe ich die Stories, die gewissermaßen das Material zu dieser Satire lieferten, ja alle gelesen und mir haben sie, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, gefallen.


End file.
